


Lone Bird Syndrome

by aNGELICmURDER



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason writes Tim a letter before leaving for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Bird Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin.Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slytherin.Sin).



The sounds of traffic flirted through the window and roused the raven haired Robin from sleep. He stretched and wined as his backside complains about the previous night’s abuse. A soft sigh left his lip as they curl into a satisfied grin, he wondered whether Jason would be up for another round or if the other man was already back in Gotham pretending he didn’t give a shit about him. Tim swung his legs off the side of the bed, letting the cream coloured sheets fall to the floor. He winced when pain coursed through his arse as his legs took his weight.

The scent of Breakfast called him to the kitchen where the table was set. A small feast of scrambled eggs, four slightly crispy bacon, two pieces of golden toast and a bowl of strawberries with –his favourite- green tea, sat in the middle of the table. He hummed in appreciation when he found a black pillow with the Bat Signal on his chair, Jason had thought of everything. With a pray to whoever was listening he took his seat.

He pulled the little feast towards himself when he noticed a small envelope in the middle of the tray. So Jason remembered it was Valentine’s? Maybe the world was going crazy or a crisis hit while he was sleeping. He shrugged and basked in the breakfast his lover had made him, letting the well seasoned eggs take his mind off the wayward man.

Tim had started on the bacon when he picked up the letter. He didn’t know he even had bacon but years as Jason’s punching bag and lover had taught him never to look a gift horse in the mouth. He finished his bacon and wiped his hands before he opened it. Jason’s handwriting swooped over the page in jagged cliffs, each word serving as another dagger through his chest.

_To My Little Bird  
By the time you’re read this I’ll be gone. I’m not coming back so don’t bother looking for me. I can’t keep playing with you little bird, not when our paths are so different. You’ll have the clone and the rest of the teen club in time you’ll forget about me. We had a good run but it’s over. I can’t keep pulling you down with me. Maybe in the next life.  
-RedHood_

The outside world shrank around Tim as his fingers shook around the letter. It wasn’t unusual for Jason to just drop off the face of the earth. It was almost a tradition after their weekends together that the Vigilante would go missing but with all this? The breakfast, the note? Tim’s eye welled up with tears he just barely held onto until he remembered that Jason loved seeing him cry. He always said his eyes were prettier with tears.

Tim choked around the knot in his throat, the world blurring out around him. He didn’t cry or whimper the way he knew Jason loved but let the tears fall of his face in silence. How could he have been so blind? He was trained by the world’s greatest detective and he couldn’t see the truth in front of him? Why did he have to see it after it was over when it was too late to do anything, to find that stupid ginger after he’s made up his mind to get lost?  
In the quiet of his apartment Tim finally broke down and cried.

 

A/N: WTF? This was supposed to be Fluffy and stuff for V-Day! Damn it Jason why do you bring out my evil side! Happy Valentine’s day…?


End file.
